


What is even going on?

by Kotlc



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotlc/pseuds/Kotlc
Summary: Typical Chaos story. Except instead of Percy falling for a girl when he gets there, he falls for a guy instead. And his friends don't betray him.





	What is even going on?

"Another successful mission, captain?" James said, smirking, leaning against a wall.  
Percy grinned back, taking off his mask and leaned in to give him a peck on the lips. James deepened the kiss, cradling the demigod's head.  
"PDA, guys," Rose said, chuckling as she walked by.  
Percy gave her the finger, not bothering to break away from the mini make out session. A minute later, they were stumbling into their room, clothes being tossed off, falling onto the bed. James moaned into the kiss as Percy pinned him down to the bed. Percy broke away, gasping for air, eyes glazed with lust, lips swollen.  
"Chaos, it's been too long," James muttered, pulling him back down.  
"It's been two weeks," Percy chuckled once he resurfaced.  
"Like I said," James replied.  
Percy showed his agreement by flipping him onto his stomach, making James chuckle. The laugh turned into a moan soon and for the next few hours, they were too preoccupied to laugh. 

Percy slowly woke, opening his eyes lazily. The familiar scent of James filled his nose, and he pulled his boyfriend closer. They'd been dating for a long time now. He was recruited 50 years ago, and he and James had started dating six years ago. Compared to the total amount of time he'd been there, it wasn't long at all. And they had the rest of eternity, so they had all the time in the universe. The famous words. Except this time it was true. Percy was thinking of proposing. He already had the ring, he just hadn't found the right time to do it. He thought back to how everything started. It was Shawn. Shawn made everything fall apart. He was ashamed to be related to the bastard. He lied, broke things, was horrible, and blamed everything on Percy. His real friends didn't believe him of course, no matter what he said. Because they knew who Percy was and trusted him with their lives. But apparently Annabeth didn't get the memo because she'd cheated on him. He couldn't take it anymore. Shawn was ruining camp. The last straw was when he hurt Blackjack. It hadn't noticed been serious, thank the gods, but Percy had decided to leave. His friends were sad but accepted it. He made sure that Nico would be alright, as the kid had been through so much. Will promised to take care of him no matter what, and Percy smiled. When he left, Chaos had found him. She introduced him to her group of trainees as her girlfriend. Yeah. Apparently, everyone was gay, even Chaos. Percy didn't care, of course, he was just happy to find a new home where he was happy. He visited his friends and his parents often. They'd all been given immortality, even Shawn. They told him that the gods had been reluctant to do so, and he was glad. James had arrived eight years ago, and he'd spent two years in denial of his feelings for the young man, but eventually gave in, and nobody, literately nobody was surprised at all. So he'd spent two years in denial for nothing. His eyes flickered to James as he groaned, turning to Percy, who smiled and brushed a stray hair out of his eyes.  
"Hey, Kelp Face," James said, smiling lazily.  
He'd taken to calling Percy that when he heard Thalia say it. Percy let him. They kissed, slowly and gently, when his comms sounded. He sighed and answered.  
"Heya, Perce," Chaos greeted happily into his ear.  
"Yes?" He said.  
"There's a new mission," she said. "But there's a problem. It's on Earth."


End file.
